brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Custom:Neo Time Cruisers
Copied from my MOCpages... Do you remember Time Cruisers and Time Twisters? These two wacky themes were released in 1996 and 1997, respectively, and as the name suggests, were centered around time travel. The backstory of these themes has been lost in the annals of time-if you have any information, other than the obvious or what is listed here, or any pictures of catalogs/magazines with Time Cruisers in them, please send them to searingmage@DELETETHISSECTIONcomcast.net. Neither theme had new parts-they were mashups of previous themes, combining many cool things from many previous themes into odd-looking, time traveling vehicles. The Time Cruisers were the protagonists in the dual-theme, and were released in 1996. Their wacky vehicles had many cool TECHNIC functions, often involving spinning propellers (that move when the wheels spun). Many people did not recognize that the theme did in fact have a color scheme-it was gray, with red and yellow, transparent orange, transparent yellow, and transparent blue windscreens. It's a very varied scheme, so it is easy to overlook. The larger sets all had hats from different themes in the sets. The sets were veritable parts packs, with tons of rare and specialized parts. However, the price was a bit high for these sets. The main characters were Timmy and Dr. Cyber-they also had a pet monkey who appeared in most of the sets. I plan to get the boat-it has almost everything needed to make a pirate ship, and Time Cruisers is cheaper on bricklink than it's old MSRP. Time Twisters, in 1997, was a similar yet totally unique theme. It's vehicles were black and blue, with a bit of brown, trans neon orange, trans blue cockpits, and the occasional chrome gold. The aesthetics were much improved-the ships were sleeker and more evil-looking. They were parts packs as well-the variety of parts tended to be from a few themes, mostly Castle and Western, all from Bad Guy Factions (see Wolfpack, Soldiers, and Fright Knights). They had many functions as well-different sorts from the spinning propellers in the previous themes-one set has wings that flap when the wheels move, another has skulls in top hats that bob up and down when the wheels spin. The main characters were Tony Twister and Professor Millennium (they are brothers), who tried to steal from other times out of greed. Their main vehicle, the Twister Time Train, is arguably the best set to come out of the two themes-there's just some sort of perfection about the idea of an evil train traveling through time to steal artifacts. I'll most definitely get THAT. And now onto the Neo Part: Years after the original Time Cruisers, Timmy replaced Dr. Cyber, and took on a new apprentice, James Temporal. Timmy, who was last seen searching for the fountain of youth, has been replaced by James, now known as Dr. Temporal. The Time Twisters are back, and Dr. Temporal, along with his assistant, Jacob, must race through time as did Dr. Cyber and Timmy in order to stop the greedy Time Twisters from destroying history in their lust for riches. Only they can save us. Sets * Custom:Neo Time Cruisers Warped Time Barracuda * Custom:Neo Time Cruisers Haunting Time Smasher * Custom:Neo Time Cruisers Spaceship/Review Siggy * Custom:Neo Time Cruisers Research Lab Contributing If you wish to contribute (again, copied from my MOCpages): So here's the restrictions: vehicles should be similar in some ways to the old vehicles, but with a more neo look. All Time Twisters vehicles MUST have flames coming out from multiple places. No weaponry on Time Cruisers vehicles, and Time Twisters vehicles can only have very minimal weaponry. Most vehicles should have a way to transport things from the past.